


Luminesce

by Froggeduke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bestiality, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Consentacles, Cults, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eggpreg, F/M, Fantasy, Knotting, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggeduke/pseuds/Froggeduke
Summary: Two members of a religious order act on one's fantasy of being held down and bred by a giant moth.





	Luminesce

A rough, deep voice, barely above a whisper, broke the silence.

“Are you ready to be a good girl for me?”

A high pitched “Mmhmm” sounded in response, morphing into a slight whimper of desperation towards the end. 

“That wasn’t very convincing. Tell me properly.”

“I-I—” The feminine voice was cut off by a gasp, followed by several seconds of heavy, deep breathing. A weak moan, another whimper. And finally, a response.

“Y-yes. I’m ready to be a good girl for you, sir.” 

“There we go.”

With a resonant click, the forest clearing was illuminated with dim, amber light. Its source; a long staff with a glass orb on the end, cradled in a warped metallic claw, held aloft with one arm by a tall figure in an ornate burgundy cloak. The angle of the light cast inky shadow upon his hooded face, the sharp angles of his physique barely distinguishable within it. 

He also cast shadow upon the female figure standing inches from him, as well as the clothes that had been shed off of her. All that remained clinging to her petite body were wide strips of the same fine blood-red cloth, one wrapped around her head and over her eyes, one around her chest, having been pulled down from her exposed breasts, and one wrapped around her hips, currently stretched to accommodate the man’s other robed hand violating her parted legs. Her nipples were erect and glossy with saliva, and she wore a giddy smile, seemingly unable to contain her excitement. Strands of her dark hair had come loose from the blindfold, and were laying across the front of her face, which she quickly brushed aside before returning her hands to their clasped position on the top of her head. 

A sudden firm flick of the hooded figure’s fingers against her aching clit caused her to gasp. 

“Oh fuck. I need her inside me so badly,” she whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon. The wait always feels longer when you’re in such a… compromised state.” An amused tone took over the deep voice, followed by a slight chuckle. The figure meticulously waved the orb around in the sky, repeatedly drawing complex patterns in a circuit. Halfway through the third loop, the orb flickered, and suddenly the dim light within turned bright red. 

“Here she comes.”

The figure sprang into action and immediately the staff go, the glass orb falling harmlessly onto the soft forest floor. He withdrew his hand from between the girl’s legs, her wetness on his fingers cool against the still air. He firmly grasped her hips, and her arms slid down over his head, coming to rest around his neck. Knowing what was about to happen, she let out a weak “oh fuck” with anticipation.

Suddenly, the bubble of quiet forest ambiance was burst with the sound of beating wings. It grew faster, louder, closer, the quick rhythm seemingly right in the girl’s ears, and then—

WHAM! With massive force, something slammed into the girl from behind. She let slip a surprised scream before silencing herself, and the hooded figure let out a calm “shhhhhhhhhh shh shh….” as he braced her from falling. Two pairs of broad wings, several feet in width and fuzzy, beat frantically around them, and long insectoid legs scrambled to wrap themselves around the girl’s torso. Two long, furry antennae peeked out from behind her head, and a thick abdomen bucked below like a pendulum, forcing the two humans to brace against each other to prevent from being knocked down. 

After several seconds the deep red light flickered and steadied, and the frantic motions slowed. The legs had wrapped around the girl, tightening against her soft skin and interlocking with each other to prevent any escape. The wings were now held back, slowly and rhythmically waving behind the giant moth’s silvery body. And finally, the abdomen was curling forward, poising to bypass the girl’s modesty and insert itself within her. It was no stranger to encounters with breeder humans, and was wasting no time indicating what it wanted from her. 

“Mmmmmm,” the girl moaned. “Oh god, oh god. She’s huge.”

“She hasn’t laid a clutch in weeks. She’s probably *all* pent up,” The deep voice whispered invitingly. A tense second passed. 

“Like me,” she responded weakly.

Once the moth’s movements were predictable enough for the two humans to safely detach from one another, the man slid his hands from her hips down to the width of cloth covering her. Her hands, in turn, started investigating the moth’s body, its spindly legs, the silky texture of fine hairs covering its leathery skin. He tugged downward at her clothing. 

“This is just going to get in the way. We don’t want you getting it all messy, right?”

“Mmmmm, yes, sir.” With that, he undid a small clasp on the side of the fabric, and let the piece fall to the ground, exposing her completely. One of his hands immediately returned to her lips, gently stroking, pushing into her ever so slightly, not enough to give her what she desperately needed, but enough to relentlessly rub her wetness back over her clit. His other hand ventured down to the end of the monstrous abdomen inching ever closer to her sex. The opening at its end was hot and sticky to the touch, and upon feeling contact with skin, a bright red thick appendage slid out of the silky body, slick with mucus and bulbous at the end. He grasped it gently, stroking and guiding it to its desired destination. He moved his head in close to the girl’s, allowing their cheeks to just barely touch as he whispered into her ear.

“What do you want, Idie?”

“Oh, fuck. Mmmmff. I want her inside me.”

“Do better. Ask me nicely, and in detail.”

“I…..I want to be bred. Please. Please let me be a good girl for you. And for her. I need to be filled up, so badly. It’s been so long.” With a pout she let the weight of the moth buckle her knees ever so slightly, making the man’s fingers unintentionally slip into her warmth.

“I bet you do. Good girl.” He parted her lips with his fingers, and brought the knobbed appendage up to meet her opening. Skin on skin send a shiver up the girl’s spine, which was met with a tightening of the moth’s grasp around her and a flap of its wings. Viscous fluid steadily dripped out of a hole at the end of the bulb, mixing with her wetness and drawing lingering strings between their anatomies as the girl ground her pussy against the insect’s appendage. 

“I know how needy you are to carry her clutch; she’s going to have so many eggs for such a good breeding slut like you.” He slid the knob backwards and forwards over her pussy, letting it linger against her clit, the moth’s natural thrusting motion being suppressed by his grasp but providing the perfect amount of torturous stimulation. 

“Oh god, oh fuck. Please let her fuck me.” 

The amused, sadistic tone from before returned to the man’s voice. 

“Oh, you’ve convinced me. Now you just have to convince her. Let’s hear it.” 

“Oh Aurunteh, please use me. Please…Please breed me,” he slid the bulb back to the girl’s opening, purposefully grinding its hot, slick girth against her clit as he moved it past. The moth, recognizing the heat, the wetness, the formation of the girl’s folds, began thrusting even harder, but the cloaked figure just barely prevented the two from coupling. The girl continued in desperate, breathy gasps, 

“Please, I want to be your… I am your brood slave. I need it so badly. Please, *please*, I need to – oh- f—fu--ahhhhhh!!!”

Her words crumbled into a wail of pleasure as the man pressed the end of the ovipositor into her tight opening, and the moth picked up where he left off. Its bulb stretched her and pressed up into her folds, each thrust parting her and sending the thickness slightly deeper. A quick hand over her mouth drowned out the girl’s squeals as the moth methodically violated her, her pussy forming tightly around the invading girth withdrawing slightly before pumping further in, pressing against all the intimate spots inside her no man could ever reach. 

She exhaled a broken moan, barely able to get in a full breath between the pants that accompanied these familiar jolts of pleasure. As the insect’s ovipositor wormed its way up into her, her knees buckled slightly again, and she had to catch herself on the man to keep from falling forward. She already felt so full, and the moth hadn’t even started laying in her yet. 

“Oh my fucking god,” she whispered into his cloak.

“What’s the matter, Idie? Don’t tell me you’re already close! It’s only been a few minutes.” His sly, sadistic voice was back. Indeed, she was starting to feel a stirring pleasure growing deep inside her. Before summoning Aurunteh he had kept her kneeling before him for nearly a half hour, groping her, whispering all the filthy things she needed to hear. Making her obey. And now, with this monstrosity clamped to her back, its ovipositor snug within her, the man’s fingers relentlessly teasing her slime-covered mound, her mind was flooded with images of the state she was going to end up in, and her first orgasm drew nearer. 

There was no turning back now. She was now claimed, and even if she tried to escape, the great moths were infamous for their persistence. Those who resisted often ended up in medical wards or worse, as like most of the insect life here, the moths did not take kindly to their broods’ rightful wombs being endangered by a rashly acting host. They preferred submission, and acted firmly but without violence towards breeder humans who capitulated without a fight. Most importantly, they seemed to almost reward those who, without even being provoked, offered their wombs in service. Or, in her case, those whose wombs were offered for them.

And so, it was easy to let go, to let all of her worries drift away and concentrate on obedience, on submission, on being as welcoming and pleasurable to breed as possible. With each thrust she felt the present and the forest around her fall away from her mind, the woes and worries of her outside life dissolving. This was her duty, the life she had chosen, the divine honor of fostering and bringing forth life in a world of despair. And every time she served, it felt easier to distance herself from the world around her.

Her womb was meant to be swollen with the bounty of life, her body a device of carnal pleasure. Her rightful role was to be bound, dripping and full, in perpetual servitude. She loved and accepted this. No higher honor, she was convinced, could a girl aspire to.

And so, she displayed her gratitude by squeezing herself around the thick shaft pumping within her, making it even more pleasurable for the moth to test her insides for proper depth, tightness, warmth, overall fitness to be bred. She arched herself to perfectly match the contours of the insect’s body, her hips angled to allow it to reach her holes even more easily, offering up the deepest recesses of her body. With Aurunteh so full, she may need to claim the girl’s ass as well, an honor she was more than willing to receive. The only twinge of sadness in the girl’s mind stemmed from the fact that she couldn’t push back onto her invader, driving its member even deeper into her. 

She could, however, allow the man’s finger to push past her lips and into her mouth, offering the swirling pleasure of her tongue around him. She took him deep and moaned against his hand as his head darted down, his own tongue suddenly dancing around her glistening areola.

All of this allowed her to focus on the burning pleasure in her lower core, spreading with each shameful yet loved thought of her body being willingly used in such filthy ways, with each inch of progress the moth made towards her womb, with each drip of slime that clung to her inner thigh as it escaped her sex and slid down her leg. 

Suddenly, the legs around her clenched tightly. With a firm, deep thrust, the moth bottomed out inside her, nestling the bulb against the entrance to the girl’s womb. She felt it settle and swell against her walls, and the first spurt of hot, thick fluid jetted into her, driving her over the edge. As the first wave of pleasure crashed over her, even with the man’s fingers gagging her, she released a desperate, needy moan. 

“Oh, ohh... fuuuuuuuuck!!!! She’s -- I’m – ahhhhhh!!”

“Aw, what is it? Are you cumming for me?” The man returned to upright, withdrawing his fingers from her mouth and moving them to the back of her head, pulling her exposed, violated body close to him. She clung to his cloak with white knuckles, unable to moderate her body’s trembling convulsions as an orgasm ripped through her. Even if she hadn’t been blindfolded, her field of view would solely be full of stars. 

“Mmm – ahh--- mmmhmm!” is all she could muster in response between overwhelming spasms. Her pussy clamped around the ovipositor, which strained against her insides as bulging veins carried volumes of breeding fluid inside her, splashing over and over against her inner walls. As the flow began to subside, she felt a slight movement within her. The bulb on the end of the ovipositor was shifting, the outer skin beginning to pull back. Emerging were several small, thick tentacles it had been housing, which latched themselves to her sensitive inner walls in the shape of a star, nuzzling her cervix. 

The thin tentacle that emerged from the transformed ovipositor and slid into her womb was a familiar sign that the next phase was about to begin. She knew this thin tendril would do nothing for her pleasure. It was there only to make sure each and every one of the hundreds of eggs that were about to pass into her settled into her fertile womb first. The fact that it was writhing around in the pool of thick fluid within her meant only one thing. The moth had deemed her body worthy, and was preparing her for implantation.

“She’s going to breed me. Oh fuck. She’s…. she’s about to use me.” She whimpered into the man’s cloak. The girl had barely regained her composition from her first orgasm, and she could feel another one building. She definitely did not have a hard time reaching orgasm alone, but something about these situations expedited the process completely, and left her perpetually in anticipation of the next one. Perhaps it was the unique pressure filling her holes to the brim, the chemicals she knew were being leached into her system, the invasive thoughts of being held down and stuffed full over and over by monstrous beings. 

To most, the reason she was almost never seen wandering the halls of the monastery without a little bump in her belly was her level of piety. Her devout desire to help bring order to a tilted world, to restore it to the balance it once maintained long ago. Surely, most thought, no one could enjoy such a role, and the offer of her fertility was revered as an ultimate sacrifice to those in the lower orders. Only a small selection of her friends and superiors knew how terribly convenient of a way it was for her to rise through the ranks. And even fewer knew exactly how often she fantasized about being bred, efficiently reducing her to a quivering, orgasming mess, every single time she acted on it. 

“You’re such a good girl, making it so easy for her,” he responded. He peered down at the moth’s massive abdomen, and reached out to feel the stiffened ovipositor throbbing into her sex. He had never seen the moth *this* full, and if they were lucky, they were all going inside Idie. He chuckled, knowing just what to say to drive her back towards blissful release.

“How many eggs do you think she has for you?”

“A lot, please, oh god, fifty, a hundred, a lot please,” she could barely concentrate on forming a coherent response, especially upon feeling a familiar bulge press against her pussy. The man’s fingers were wrapped around the ovipositor, and he could feel the eggs traveling down it, destined for the girl’s womb. As the first one began to strain against her tightness, he grabbed a handful of her hair, brought her close once more, and growled.

“Give yourself to her.”

The first egg, nearly as wide as the bulb that had been stuffed inside her, slowly spread the girl’s lips, crested its widest point, and sunk into her needy pussy.

Her eyes instantly shot open, and her teeth clenched into a wild, overwhelmed smile. A spurt of liquid accompanied the egg into her, lubricating the firmly implanted ovipositor as the pressure within it waxed and waned. With each throb, the egg moved slightly forward, deeper into her most intimate places. Immediately, a second bulge filled the vacancy behind it, her poor pussy only momentarily resisting its width before succumbing to the pressure, followed by another, and another. Each repetition of strain and relief was welcomed, and the poor girl felt her second orgasm building as each egg was silently, methodically pumped into her. 

The stubby tentacles massaged her insides, their movements becoming obvious upon being pressed between the first egg and her womb. As the pressure of several backed up eggs built, she could feel herself being stretched out deep inside, growing to an almost becoming unbearable sensation that made her want to scream, before with a pop of relief, the first egg entered her and slid down the thin tentacle, settling in the pool of breeding fluid flooding her womb. 

Upon feeling her body give way, the moth released the torrent of fluid around the eggs and bored down into the girl. Pop, slip. Pop, slip. Egg after egg tunneled into her womb, aided by the involuntary spasms of her second orgasm milking the moth into her. A constant stream of breeding slime dripped from her pussy, her body unable to hold the vast amounts that were being pumped into her and subsequently replaced by the moth’s soft eggs. The pressure inside her grew, and despite feeling impossibly full, her body shifted and expanded to welcome each addition.

The cloaked man could feel the girl shaking against him, tens of eggs passing his fingers against her tender pussy lips, slowly and deliberately being forced into her. They soon had little issue entering, as her body began to accommodate what was essentially a constant, unyielding stream. She stood there silently, bent over and perfectly arched to receive the moth locked to her back, mouth slightly agape in bliss. He could tell she had given up on trying to speak, her rapid and shaky sequence of inhale-gasp-exhale-gasp inhibiting her from making anything other than the sounds of primal pleasure. In fact, the only coherent communication she showed for several minutes were the occasional silently mouthed numbers, ever increasing until she lost count once again. He stroked her face, gently letting his hand linger near her hear. 

“What a good girl! Don’t you like being filled up like the brood slave you are?”

Without even trying to answer, the girl nodded her head, still intently focused on the overwhelming pressure and pleasure. 

When the moth determined her womb was as full as her poor body could muster, the eggs slowed to a stop, and the thin tentacle in her womb withdrew itself. The star of tentacles against her cervix detached, leaving a layer of thick gel behind. This chemical would react with the other fluids inside her to rapidly firm up, plugging her and making sure none of the eggs could come out prematurely. 

“Oh, oh no! Stay! Please don’t—” She whispered as she felt the ovipositor slowly being withdrawn from her guts, starting to slide back into the moth’s abdominal slit. The flow of eggs began again, densely packing against her walls, wasting not a centimeter of space that was vacated by the thick rod. When the ovipositor had retreated nearly to her entrance, the short tentacles slowly slipped out and latched around her entrance, grabbing her lips, her clit, anything within range. Again, they began secreting their thick gel, and over the course of mere seconds the constant flow of slippery liquid flowing down from her hole thinned, shrinking from several streams to two, to one, to meager drips, and finally, to nothing. For the first time in nearly twenty minutes the moth’s ovipositor separated itself from the girl, leaving her plugged, rosy and sensitive. She regained her composure enough to speak, letting out a breathy plea, barely above a high-pitched whisper.

“Oh no, please please. Please stay. Oh fuck. You feel so good.”

“Idie, tell her *what* feels so good.”

“I’m so full. So fucking full. It feels so good. Please, I don’t want it to end.”

The man held her close, stroking her hair, letting her come down a bit. He moved his hand down to hers, still tightly clawed around a fold of his cloak, and intertwined their fingers. She squeezed weakly, and he replied with one of his own. Several seconds of silence followed as they waited to see if Aurunteh was finished with her. 

The moth began loosening its legs from the girl’s torso, and she immediately felt heartbroken. As the moth’s body separated from hers, tears welled up in her eyes, leaving small stains in the wrap of cloth around her face. 

“No, no, please don’t go.”

It had been so long since she had been bred, she couldn’t believe it had ended so quickly. There was no mistaking it, she loved the fullness of her clutch, the soreness, the sensitivity that would last for weeks and make it hard to even sit without squirming. She wouldn’t have mothered twenty-six clutches already if this were not the case. But above it all, she loved the feeling of being impregnated. If she could, she would lay here forever with this ovipositor sunk into her, bound and held down, as egg after egg slipped into her. She yearned for more, for the feeling of stretching and fullness to return, for the *plop* of each egg breaching her most intimate places, for the knowledge that she was performing her duty to the highest degree. 

The man could see that there were still plenty of eggs in the moth’s abdomen, and as the insect’s legs grabbed roughly at the girl’s skin, shifting its body upward, stroking her breasts and slightly distended tummy, wrapping around her neck, it soon became apparent to him that it had decided one hole bred was not enough. It was merely repositioning itself to make the next implantation easier. Its abdomen stayed poised at the girl’s underside, slightly higher up than before, and once again the man saw the lubricated shaft begin to slide out.

With a sniff, the forlorn girl broke the silence with a tiny voice.

“Was I good?”

He looked down at her, her shivering body desperate for the monstrous bliss to continue. She was still unaware that the moth wasn’t preparing to fly off, that in seconds it would once again wrap itself around her and continue claiming her needy body.

“You were very good, Idie. But I want you to hold still, okay? She still has a bunch of eggs for you -- you aren’t done being a good girl for her yet.”

She let out a happy little gasp, cut short by two of the moth’s legs tightening around her throat. The man reached down to help guide the ovipositor towards her ass, but the moth was now familiar with her anatomy, and was having no trouble navigating. It once again pulled her close and locked itself around her near-nude body, nestling itself seamlessly against her curves, and using its newfound grappling points around her neck and swollen belly as leverage, firmly nudged its oozing member up against her puckered little asshole. 

Almost immediately, all of her desperate sadness that had been building up dissipated. Silent tears continued to slide down her face and soak into her blindfold, but this time, they were of happiness. In the soft red flickering light, she prepared to give herself to Aurunteh once more.

Her womb was swollen with the bounty of life, her body being used as a device of carnal pleasure. 

She was in her rightful role, bound, dripping and full, in perpetual servitude. 

She loved and accepted this. No higher honor, she was convinced, could a girl aspire to. 

And as the ovipositor pushed into her tightness, once again beginning to stretch and overflow her with fluids, as the divine pressure of the first egg nuzzled up against her puckered hole triggered the stirrings of yet another building orgasm, she exhaled deeply and let her mind begin to drift back to its happy place.

No greater pleasure, she knew for certain, could *she* ever aspire to.


End file.
